yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
September 2010 Lists (Back From the Forbidden!)
These are the September 2010 Forbidden and Limited Lists for Back From the Forbidden! Format from September 1, 2010 to February 28, 2011. It is based on the September 2010 Lists; each card name written in bold signifies a difference from that list. Full Lists Forbidden 「禁止カード」 There are 25 Forbidden cards for September 2010 Back From the Forbidden! ; Monster Cards (15) * Cyber-Stein 「 」 * Cyber Jar 「 」 * Dark Magician of Chaos 「 」 * Dark Strike Fighter 「 」 * Destiny HERO - Disk Commander 「 」 * Fiber Jar 「 」 * Magical Scientist 「 」 * Makyura the Destructor 「 」 * Rescue Cat 「 」 * Sinister Serpent 「 」 * Substitoad 「 」 * Thousand-Eyes Restrict 「 」 * Tsukuyomi 「 」 * Victory Dragon 「 」 * Yata-Garasu 「 」 ; Spell Cards (6) * Butterfly Dagger - Elma 「 」 * Card of Safe Return 「 」 * Last Will 「 」 * Painful Choice 「 」 * Premature Burial「 」 * Temple of the Kings 「 」 ; Trap Cards (4) * Crush Card Virus 「 」 * Exchange of the Spirit 「 」 * Last Turn 「 」 * Time Seal 「 」 Limited 「制限カード」 There are 97 Limited cards for September 2010 Back From the Forbidden! ; Monster Cards (32) * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning 「 」 * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind 「 」 * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier 「 」 * Card Trooper 「 」 * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End 「 」 * Dark Armed Dragon 「 」 * Elemental HERO Stratos 「 」 * Exodia the Forbidden One 「 」 * Gladiator Beast Bestiari 「 」 * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness 「 」 * Goyo Guardian 「 」 * Left Arm of the Forbidden One 「 」 * Left Leg of the Forbidden One 「 」 * Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner 「 」 * Magician of Faith 「 」 * Marshmallon 「 」 * Mezuki 「 」 * Mind Master 「 」 * Morphing Jar 「 」 * Necroface 「 」 * Necro Gardna 「 」 * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole 「 」 * Night Assailant 「 」 * Plaguespreader Zombie 「 」 * Right Arm of the Forbidden One 「 」 * Right Leg of the Forbidden One 「 」 * Sangan 「 」 * Spirit Reaper 「 」 * Summoner Monk 「 」 * Tragoedia 「 」 * Tribe-Infecting Virus 「 」 * Witch of the Black Forest 「 」 ; Spell Cards (40) * Advanced Ritual Art 「 」 * Allure of Darkness 「 」 * Black Whirlwind 「 」 * Brain Control 「 」 * Burial from a Different Dimension 「 」 * Card Destruction 「 」 * Change of Heart 「 」 * Charge of the Light Brigade 「 」 * Cold Wave 「 」 * Confiscation 「 」 * Dark Hole 「 」 * Delinquent Duo 「 」 * Destiny Draw 「 」 * Dimension Fusion 「 」 * Emergency Teleport 「 」 * Foolish Burial 「 」 * Future Fusion 「 」 * Giant Trunade 「 」 * Graceful Charity 「 」 * Harpie's Feather Duster 「 」 * Heavy Storm 「 」 * Infernity Launcher 「 」 * Level Limit - Area B 「 」 * Limiter Removal 「 」 * Megamorph 「 」 * Metamorphosis 「 」 * Mind Control 「 」 * Mirage of Nightmare 「 」 * Monster Gate 「 」 * Monster Reborn 「 」 * One for One 「 」 * Overload Fusion 「 」 * Pot of Greed 「 」 * Raigeki 「 」 * Reasoning 「 」 * Reinforcement of the Army 「 」 * Scapegoat 「 」 * Snatch Steal 「 」 * Swords of Revealing Light 「 」 * The Forceful Sentry 「 」 ; Trap Cards (15) * Call of the Haunted 「 」 * Ceasefire 「 」 * Gravity Bind 「 」 * Imperial Order 「 」 * Magical Explosion 「 」 * Mind Crush 「 」 * Mirror Force 「 」 * Return from the Different Dimension 「 」 * Ring of Destruction 「 」 * Royal Oppression 「 」 * Solemn Judgment 「 」 * The Transmigration Prophecy 「 」 * Torrential Tribute 「 」 * Trap Dustshoot 「 」 * Wall of Revealing Light 「 」 Semi-Limited 「準制限カード」 There are 18 Semi-Limited cards for September 2010 Back From the Forbidden! ; Monster Cards (9) * Chaos Sorcerer 「 」 * Dandylion 「 」 * Demise, King of Armageddon 「 」 * Destiny HERO - Malicious 「 」 * Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier 「 」 * Honest 「 」 * Judgment Dragon 「 」 * Lonefire Blossom 「 」 * Snipe Hunter 「 」 ; Spell Cards (4) * Chain Strike 「 」 * Gold Sarcophagus 「 」 * Magical Stone Excavation 「 」 * Mystical Space Typhoon 「 」 ; Trap Cards (5) * Bottomless Trap Hole 「 」 * Magic Cylinder 「 」 * Ojama Trio 「 」 * Skill Drain 「 」 * Ultimate Offering 「 」 Changes References Category:Forbidden & Limited Lists